Famous Last Words
by Prismaa
Summary: Isabella is a famous young singer that wants her "normal teenage experience", free from fans and paparazzi. Hoping that she can try to make true friends she starts school with a mission: act normal and stay out of trouble. Easier said than done. AU AH
1. Preface

**Famous Last Words**  
_Written by Prismaa_

Preface

As I zipped up the last of the three brand less suitcases I felt a small stab in my chest. It was really happening; I was leaving the glamorous LA and moving to Forks, WA.  
This might not seem like much to your average seventeen year old girl, but it caused me to feel ecstatic, nervous and sad all at once, but before all I started to feel a tiny bit of normality.  
This was what normal girls did, was it not? Moving across the country to live with their father whom she had not laid eyes on even once in her life?

Okay, so maybe Charlie isn't my father, but that's the roll he's been assigned to play while I try to have a normal teenage experience, free from star studded parties, late night concerts, screaming fans and crazy paparazzi that follow me everywhere I go.

Because I, Isabella Dwyer, child of Renee and Phil Dwyer, am finally going to do something entirely for myself.

I am going to high school.  
All I have to do is act normal and stay out of trouble.  
Really, how hard could it be?

* * *

Disclaimer: So, people say they saw me at Rob's trailer while filming New Moon. Yeah, that statement is pretty far out there, it would be like saying I wrote the series. Which we all know I didn't.


	2. Chapter One

**Famous Last Words**  
_Written by Prismaa_

Chapter One

I had never really considered myself to be spoiled, especially if I compared myself to any of the other young stars that I usually hung out with. Today though, I could easily see how much growing up in one of the nicer districts of LA has done just that. Looking around my new bedroom at Charlie Swans house I was suddenly glad that I hadn't been able to bring my prized guitars and my keyboard. They wouldn't have fit here anyways.

The room was small, or I guess a normal size for a two bedroom villa, with a window overlooking the backyard. Everything outside was different from what I'm used to but it was still very pretty. The room itself had a clear theme; black and purple. I guess mom had persuaded Charlie to do some decorating because everything looked brand new.

I put my laptop down on the desk and went to sit on the bed for a while before I started unpacking all my stuff. I could hear Charlie moving around in the only bathroom for a while before he gently knocked on my door. "You alright there kiddo?" He asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine Charlie. Thank you for letting me stay here and playing along with all of this, I really appreciate it."

"It's no bother Bella, me and your mom were good friends back in high school, she always helped me out with stuff so when she told me about your dilemma I really wanted to do something in return. I just hope you'll be comfortable here, I know you're not used to this kind of living, and I'm sorry there's only one bathroom." He looked a little embarrassed about the last part and even though I really did feel a bit weird about not having my own bathroom I couldn't help but try to erase his concerns.

"I can live with that, no problem at all. I'm not a very girly girl anyways and especially now that I'm not going to have to dress up for parties it will be perfectly alright." I smiled at him but a yawn escaped instead, making him laugh.

"You probably should get to bed, you've got school tomorrow and the truck I got you is not the fastest car out here I'm afraid, so you might want to start a little earlier than normal to get there in time." Oh, right… The truck. I had tried to convince my parents to let me drive the 177 but they both convinced me instead that an Aston Martin wouldn't really serve my purpose of being inconspicuous.  
I nodded and gave him a small smile before we said goodnight. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

***

I woke up early to the sound of my phone belting out the song Shut Up And Let Me Go.

Instantly awake I threw the phone across the room and into the wardrobe where it was muffled by some still unpacked clothes. I really did not want to speak with Jacob. A few weeks ago I would have been giddy at the thought of him but after seeing the one you thought you were going to spend the rest of your days with in bed with your supposedly best friend, well… Let's just say that kind of stuff can be quite hard to take. Especially since it's not the first time. I'm not sure he's ever had sex with someone else, but I've walked in on him kissing other girls at parties more times than I care to remember. He always made excuses and since I felt bad for not wanting to have sex yet I always forgave him. But not this time, no, finding Tanya in that possession made me snap. I went home, wrote a song about it and made plans with my parents to go here. It was the right decision, _I hope_.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was still very early so I took the one guitar I had managed to bring with me down to the living room to try to get some of the tension out.

I played the old guitar as quietly as I could for almost an hour before I heard Charlie waking up and coming downstairs.

"Huh, a live act for breakfast. I think I can get used to this Bella."

I just smiled at him and continued on playing a soft tone, looking for something that would be a little step up on the happy scale from the stuff I'd been playing all morning finally settling on the one I wrote after we broke up. Charlie looked surprised when I started humming to the intro but soon nodded and continued with his breakfast. I didn't know how much my mother told him about me and the reasons I had for coming here, but it seemed like he knew more than he let on. As I started to sing I could feel what tension I had left melt away.

"All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down

And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no

Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold

And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh

You had me falling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for

And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
You're not sorry, no, no, oh  
No, oh, no, oh, no oh"

I looked up and saw Charlie peering at me over his coffee mug. "You sound really good live Bella, and here I was thinking that all singers nowadays were just a pretty face and a lot of tech support." He gave me a wink and left the kitchen. I ate a quick breakfast and got ready in no time at all, taking Charlie's advise about leaving early. First impressions matter and I did not want to be late.

I hopped in my truck and was scared half to death when it started. I'd heard jets quieter than that. Pulling up a mirror from my bag I checked that my never before used glasses sat where they were supposed to and that nothing looked out of place. I was going to miss my contacts, but since I was never seen in glasses in LA my mother thought it was a good idea to use them now. They really did change my appearance a lot and with the different clothes on top of that, well, I looked like a normal teenager. A pair of dark jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a dark hoodie and a pair of black Chucks. I felt comfortable and at ease as I started the drive to my new school.

***

Pulling into the parking lot I was instantly relived that I had left my Aston Martin 177 back in LA. Most of the cars were beat up old piles of junk, just like the one I was driving now. There were a few exceptions, but none as extravagant as a yellow Porsche that sat alone in one of the corners of the lot. I could see a small girl with short black hair get out of it wearing expensive clothes. She looked quite unhappy and within a few seconds I could see why. People were obviously whispering about her as she walked past and it looked like they gave her a few nasty comments as well.

I found my way to the front office and was soon on the way to my first class. As I walked into the classroom I could feel a lot of eyes on me but none made a move to say hello. The teacher signed the paper I'd been given and directed me to an empty seat in the back. No one spoke to me. No one even looked at me. It was a bit weird but I thought that it would get better after class was let out.

It wasn't. I had made it to lunch without talking to a single student and I was starting to feel a bit disheartened. People normally flocked to my side at LA. _Was it just because of what I did and not because they really wanted to be with me?_ Right in the middle of that thought I got shoved by someone walking past and the coke that had previously been on its way to my mouth was now flying towards a tall blond girl in a skimpy outfit. I could do nothing but watch as the brown liquid sprayed her whole white top and some of her face.

You could hear a pin drop, I'm sure of it. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking between me and the blond girl, obviously waiting for what was to come next.

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm as the girl started to scream at me. I couldn't make out everything she was saying but I did catch '_stupid bitch_' and '_you'll regret this'_ before she stomped off, presumable to get cleaned up.

Everyone's focus switched to me and I couldn't stand it. I walked quickly from the room, not really caring that I was going to miss lunch today. I had a big breakfast anyways. I walked to my next class just hoping to go unnoticed for a few more minutes so that I could get myself together again. I felt absolutely speechless and humiliated. I knew I was a klutz but usually people around me was in on that secret also, here people immediately assumed I'd done it on purpose. _Who the hell does that?_

On the way to my next class I got shoved too many times to count and while in class girls at the front made excuses to walk past my desk while saying nasty things. High school looked much more fun on a movie screen.

The last class was gym. I was seriously considering skipping but I knew my parents would be disappointed in me. I couldn't just quit because of some little misunderstanding. I raised my chin and walked into the girls changing room. The blond girl was standing in the middle with her friends, talking and looking quite happy. Trying to convince myself that it was going to be alright I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm really sorry about lunch, it was an accident and I feel terrible about it." The blondes eyes narrowed as she looked me over and smirked.

"Ugh, get your hand away from me, I don't want your germs! And I'm sure it was an '_accident'_, "she made air quotes, "but I would appreciate if you, like, stay out of our way. _Freak_." She turned around and walked away, taking her friends with her. "Good one Lauren, she totally deserved that!" a brown haired girl exclaimed.

I just stared after her, what was with people? Was this normal?

After changing quickly I jogged out into the gym and sat down waiting for the coach to appear. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and looked up to see who it was.

"Hey there baby, what's your name?" His voice was like velvet and the guy himself looked like Adonis, only better. His copper hair glistened in the light and his green eyes were capturing my whole soul with one look.

"I, um." I tried again, "I'm Bella." I said, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

"My name is Edward. Do you want to do something after school?" He gave me a crocked grin and my heart just about melted. Who was this guy and why hadn't I responded yet? I shook my head to try to clear it a bit. For some reason it was hard to think clearly when he smiled.

"Um, sure, what did you have in mind?"

He gave me a wicked grin and I heard a few girly snickers a few feet away, "Well, I was thinking me, you, and the backseat of my car. What do you say?" He raised his eyebrows at me but had the decency to look a little embarrassed before I shook my head 'no' and he left. I saw him walk up to a big burly guy who handed over something small to him.

"Did you really think he'd be interested in someone like you? You're not _pretty _enough for a guy like Edward." The girl named Lauren said with a sneer, causing all of her followers to burst out laughing.

The coach choose that moment to introduce the event for today; volleyball. I heaved a big sigh and tried to psyche myself up, I could do this._ It's just a ball, it can't hurt me_. Much.

About halfway through the lesson I was shoved hard in the back, causing me to lose my balance and fall forwards with a big crash. At the same time the huge guy on my left was going after the ball and somehow managed to trip over me in the process. The sound coming out of his mouth when he landed on his ankle was something I'd never heard before. I smelt the blood before I saw it, but when I did I wished I hadn't looked. His ankle was badly broken. If the screams of sheer agony didn't clue you in, the exposed bone pipe sticking out of his skin probably would do the trick.

I closed my eyes at the sight and tried to breathe through my mouth.

"You _stupid _chick, it was just a _joke_! You didn't have to almost kill the guy! _Fucking psychopath_." Edward had appeared at his friends side and was already dialing 911.

"But, I, I… I didn't mean to…" I stammered while trying not to look at the gruesome scene in front of me.

"Yeah, you didn't think, that's the problem!"

"But-"

"Just go, we don't want you here." He said with such force that I did not protest. I got up, trying not to limp from the pain in my knees and walked as fast as I could out of the gym and to my truck. I got in and tried to start it up but it was futile. Dead as a rock. I slammed my head on the steering wheel a few times before I got out and noticed the blood running down my legs. The scrapes weren't deep, but it stung quite badly. I thought about my options. I had none really. My phone was still in the locker so I couldn't call Charlie and the truck wouldn't start. T_hat leaves walking home._ I sighed and started down the road in the direction of what I thought was home.

I had been walking for only a few minutes when I heard a car closing up fast. I twirled around and jumped back when the silver Volvo almost hit me, causing me to once again fall down on my knees but to shake things up I landed in mud this time. Perfect. I rolled over on my back and tried to force the pain from my mind. I want to go home. People here hates me and that was even before I had done anything to them. I felt something wet slide down me cheek and was startled when I realized that it was my own tears.

I'd only been lying there for a minute, tops, before I heard a car pulling up beside me and stop. I looked over and saw The small dark haired girl carefully walk towards me from her Porsche. She stopped beside me and held out a hand to me. Seeing my doubtful expression she sighed and grabbed my hand with force, hauling me to my feet with a lot more power than such a small person should posses.

"What did they do this time?" The girl asked in a small voice. Her blue eyes were sad but also angry with a fire buried deep inside.

"Oh, nothing. I guess someone didn't see me walking there so I had to jump out of the way. I just couldn't bother to get up again to be honest…" I let my voice trail off at the end when I realized how pathetic it sounded. Who stays lying down in mud?

"What car was it?"

"A silver Volvo, why?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Why that little…! He's normally not that bad, but he really likes Emmett and after all the crap Lauren and Jessica has been spreading about you I guess he jumped to conclusions."

"Wait, what, who?" I was confused,_ who was Emmet? Was he driving the car, what?_

"Well, Lauren is the girl who got your coke all over her – I've wanted to do that forever by the way – Jessica is a part of her entourage and Emmett is the big guy that broke his ankle falling over you after _Jessica _pushed you." I narrowed my eyes at this but let her continue, "Emmett and Edward are best friends, He probably thought you were getting back at them for playing a prank on you so Edward was angry, well, furious really, and I guess he tried to scare you by driving past you so close. I doubt he would have run you over for real though." She stopped there and looked like she was contemplating something. "No, he wouldn't have done that. He's just upset because Emmett had his whole year planed out with football stuff, being the star quarterback and all that."

I just stared at her. She was like a walking encyclopedia on the topic Forks High.

"How do you know all this?" She waved her hand dismissively and started to walk back to her car,

"Eh, I just know stuff. People think it's weird but hey, whatever works, right?" She gave me a blinding smile and got in her car.

"Are you coming? Don't worry about the mud, and anyways, you're walking the wrong way."

"Wrong way?" I said as I made my way over the passenger side.

"Yeah, you're the Chiefs daughter, right? Well, his house is that way." She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder before starting up the car and turning it around.

"Oh… Thank you for helping me, what's your name?"

"O my goodness, how rude of me. I'm Alice Brandon. I moved here at the start of the semester. Do you want to go out and take a cup of coffee sometime?"

I looked at her, trying to decide if she was joking or just making fun of me, but her eyes soon turned sad as she hurried to say, "_Oh_, never mind. I understand. I know I'm not someone you should be hanging out with."

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be hanging out with you?"

"Well… Um, everyone here thinks I'm odd. Which I guess I am, I kind of scares people when I know stuff about them that they don't want others to know. And then there's the part where I live alone, my parents work a lot overseas you see… Well, I'm just not in the popular crowd; I'm not in _any _crowd really…" She ended with a sad sigh and then turned to look at me. Seeing me giving her my biggest smile slowly brought hers back in place again.

"I'd love coffee, want to come into my house for a while so I can get cleaned up and then we can go right after?"

She nodded excitedly and we were soon in my room, looking through my closet.

"Um, Bella? Why does everything still have tags on it?" Damn. I totally forgot about that. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because she just shook her head and said, "Never mind. It doesn't matter; you should wear this after your shower." She pulled out a few pieces which I gratefully took with me into the bathroom and started to get cleaned up.

After the cuts on my knees were clean and I looked presentable again I went back to my room where Alice sat and listened to music. My music. I heard my own voice flow out of the speakers, belting out the exact same song that I had been playing for Charlie this morning. I hung back just outside my room and waited for the song to end. The radio presenter came back on air and got on with his job, "This was the new single from Isabella Dwyer, It seems like she finally put her foot down regarding her and Jacob Blacks relationship after she allegedly found him and her former best friend Tanya Denali in a _compromising possession_. I think Jacob will get her message loud and clear with this song, but that's not enough. Isabella herself has gone MIA. Her parents have proclaimed that she's in Europe on vacation but there's no record of her ever leaving the states. So, the topic is hot, is she in hiding, is she in such bad shape after her breakup that she don't want to be seen in public? Or has the airlines messed up some paperwork? Who knows? Let's just hope she's keeping her foot down and let Jacob learn his lesson." A new song came on and I slowly walked into the room. Alice eyes were full of recognition but she said nothing about it, instead she jumped up, took my hand and dragged me down to her car.

***

The coffee shop was busy but not crowded. We got seated in a corner booth and while we waited for our orders Alice's eyes glazed for a few seconds before she turned to me and asked in an accusing voice, "You're not thinking about leaving, are you Bella? You can't, that will just give more power to everyone." I got a feeling that she meant more than just Edward, Lauren and Jessica but I kept to protocol and leave my old life out.

"But he said that nobody wanted me here, and I can't really blame them."

"Oh, silly Bella. He was just upset about Emmett, it will all work out for the better, I'm positive. I know you've not known me for long, but I can tell you this; Never bet against me. I know more than I should about things to come." She said with a wink, "Besides,_ I_ like you. You're the only one here that's even bothered to talk to me for more than two minutes."

"Well, I like you too.. _But_, so I'm just supposed to walk back in there tomorrow? It's going to be _torture_!" I put my hands in front of my eyes and tried not to imagine the horrific scenes that were sure to follow if I went back there.

"You'll be fine, relax. We can change our schedule so that we're in the same classes if you want?"

"You would do that for me?" I looked up at her with wide eyes and felt a smile spread across my face at the thought of having Alice by my side. The whole ordeal seemed a little less terrifying.

"_We_ would do that for _us_." She said in a confident voice. "Come on, drink up, I'll take you back to your house before your dad gets home so he doesn't have to worry."

We both left a big tip – the coffee was some of the best I'd ever had – and I soon found myself standing outside my house waving to Alice as she yelled out her window that she would pick me up tomorrow morning. I smiled as I walked into my new home and took out my guitar, feeling quite happy for the first time today.

* * *

Disclaimer: So, I'm not a singer, nor am I a songwriter. Bella is a fictional character so she can't take credit either, though in the story you can all just pretend that she did write whatever she claims to have written. I claim to have written nothing more than a silly fan fiction for my own personal enjoyment.

The songs for this chapter are as follows:  
The Ting Tings - Shut Up And Let Me Go, is Jakes ringtone  
Taylor Swift – You're not Sorry, Bellas breakup song

Links can be provided if someone wants to listen to the songs in time with the story.


	3. Chapter Two

**Famous Last Words**  
_Written by Prismaa_

Chapter Two

Charlie got home soon after Alice had left and he looked surprised to see me sitting on his couch playing guitar.

"Bella, where's your truck?"

"That darn thing wouldn't start so I had to walk home, well, until I fell and Alice brought me home, that is."

"You fell? Are you hurt?" He looked me over from where he was standing and then sat down in his recliner.

"I'm fine. Today has been hell, to say the least. I accidentally got coke on some girl named Laurens shirt, then I got shoved by her friend in PE and managed fall down in front of some guy named Emmett who then broke his ankle falling over me." I paused but when he made no move to say anything I continued, "Everyone here hates me Charlie. They've been really mean. Well, everyone besides Alice, I like her. If it weren't for her I would have been packing my bags as we speak. I still don't know if I can do this, I feel so out of place here." I sighed and put my arms around my legs, holding me together. "I've got _nothing _of me left, not my favorite guitars, no clothes, not my car. I don't even have my own name anymore." I felt the tears slide down my cheek for the second time today, but I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. New ones always came.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, high school can be tough but you'll make it, you just have to ride out the storm. At least you have Alice now, right?" he offered me a smile, but I could still see the concern in his eyes.

"You know what? I'll call Renee about your car. Perhaps we could work something out? I understand this is hard for you, leaving everything behind like that, but do you think it would be a little bit easier if you had something from your old life with you?" I gave him a radiant smile; if I had my car I would be fine. I didn't even care that it would stand out like a sore thumb in the school parking lot. It would look great next to Alice's Porsche.

"That would make me feel much better. I know it sounds weird but I really love that car, it's a birthday present from my parents and driving it makes me feel closer to them."

"Okay Bella, I'll see what your mother says. I'll do my best to get it here, but even if she agrees it won't be here for a few days at least, will you need a ride to school in the morning?"

"Alice is going to pick me up so I won't need a ride, but thanks anyways. And thank you for trying to help, it means a lot to me."

"Anytime, I'll call her after dinner, but now I think you should get on with your homework."

The evening past by quickly and I soon found myself in my bed, dreaming about copper hair and sparkling green eyes.

***

Alice picked me up and we got to school with time to spare. We stayed in her car and talked about ourselves, mostly her though. I found out that her parents were consultants of some sort and spent most of their time in China or somewhere in Europe. Alice used travel with them but, like me, decided she wanted to have a taste of high school for real. She hadn't expected to be met with such hostility from the girls. Her fancy car and expensive clothes brought her nothing but misery here, the girls were spreading rumors about her and her parents from day one and Alice had just tried to ignore them, until I came along.

"I mean, I don't care that they're mean to _me_. I've always been a bit odd so I'm used to it. But it broke my heart the way they treated you." Alice looked over at me from under her lashes, "You just seemed so nice and I didn't want something to happen to my new best friend." She stopped there and looked down at her hands, twisting them nervously.

"Best friend? But you had never even spoken to me before?" I gave her a timid smile, "don't get me wrong, I feel like I could trust you with my deepest secrets, but still?"

"Yeah… about that… You remember I told you that I knew more than I should?" I nodded, "Well, that's because I can actually see the things that are going to happen, or, rather, I can feel it. I know about stuff before they happen. I can't explain it because I've never really understood it myself, but it's like a sixth sense."

"Oh, that's…." I paused, _what was that?_ "… Pretty cool!" She smiled at me and said, "Oh my god, I'm so glad that you're not running screaming from the car, I know it's a lot to take in."

"Are you kidding, that's awesome! Hey, how does it work?"

"I don't know, sometimes it's just like a fact is pushed into my mind. I just know something is going to happen before it does. Other times if I wonder about something I can get a vague answer to it, not all the time though. But it's when I sleep that I learn the most, most of my dreams come true." I stared at her, "Yeah, not really as good as it sounds, remember, not all dreams are good ones." I nodded my head to show that I understood but then remembered, _perhaps…_ "Hey, do you have any idea if my mother is sending my car here?"

"Hang on a sec, I'll try to see if I can get something." She was quiet for a minute with her eyes closed and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "I think so. It's not always accurate though, so don't be mad if it's not on its way." She winked at me and continued, "what kind of car is it?" I gave her a wicked grin and started filling her in on my gorgeous one-77. I told her all about the custom royal blue paintjob and all the gadgets that went along with it. "The stereo is absolutely awesome, you'd love it!" I ended my long rant just as the lot started to fill up with students. "Hey, don't we have to go the office and change our schedules before class?"

She shook her head and got out of the car. When we were walking side by side she said, "I took it upon myself to change it over phone last night. It's amazing what the name Brandon can do for you when you want something to happen fast."

***

The day passed fairly quickly but if it were not for Alice I would have caved and made a phone call to Charlie. People were _mean_. We got shoved, tripped and scratched on our way between classes. In lunch I could feel eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, but every time I turned around there were no one watching. We were both slightly on edge by the end of the day so when a volleyball hit me hard in the head for the umpteenth time we called it quits, faked stomach cramps and drove home.

I listened to music and did my homework for a few hours and when I knew it was close to the time Charlie was coming home I started on a lasagna for dinner. Charlie looked a bit apprehensive at first, probably remembering my mother's horrid cocking from the time they hung out. It was long ago but thrust me; no one can forget eating something that Renee made. As soon as he tasted it however, he hummed in enjoyment and ate a bit more than he probably should have as he had to go lay down afterwards.

Hearing Charlie snore on the sofa I made my way upstairs and changed into some jogging clothes. I still needed to stay in shape, the tabloids would have a field day if I came back looking like shit. I jogged around the town center, checking out places to go on a Friday night. Running past a karaoke bar I started to smile, Alice would love that. Just as that thought left my mind I ran into a wall.

Okay, maybe not a wall, but damn did it hurt. I fell back and landed sitting up on the cold ground, my feet spread widely apart like a toddler playing in the sand.

"Hey, watch it!" I looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. "Oh, it's you again. What, hurting Emmett wasn't enough and you thought you'd try to take me down as well?" Edwards voice had an amusing tone to it, but I couldn't understand why. His eyes followed my every move as I quickly got to my feet, spat out an apology and ran in the opposite direction. I was in no mood to hear anymore insults today.

I decided that I didn't need to run much more, besides, my knees still hurt a bit. Deep down I knew I just wanted to avoid running into more people from school. It was fine when I was with Alice, but by myself? No, I'd rather spend eternity alone than to do that.

***

The following morning I meet Alice down in her car. I could tell something was up. She smiled knowingly at me and then said, "You know, you really should change the plate on your car back to the original one Bella. The custom one might give you away." I stared at her wide eyed and remembered the plate that was currently on the one-77; _MISS DWYER_. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I had a dream about it coming here Friday afternoon. It really is a beautiful car Bella, can we use it instead of mine when we go to that karaoke bar Friday night?" She turned the full force of her puppy eyes on me and I could do nothing but nod. I didn't even ask how she knew about the bar; I just had to accept she '_knew stuff'_, as she put it.

"You know, we could choose songs for each other to sing that night, wouldn't that be fun? I promise not to choose any of…" She looked over at me, "… _your _songs. What do you think?" Alice ended with a squeal and clapped her hands, "Perfect! Now come on or we're going to be late!" She jumped out of the car and I just sat there, staring at her with my mouth slightly open before a smile spread across my face. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

***

Sitting in Alice's car on the way home on Friday afternoon we were both very excited. We agreed that the week had been awful when it came to Lauren but we still wouldn't change a thing because it had brought us so much closer. Alice knew everything, everything about Jake, my career, and Tanya. We both had to endure a lot of nasty comments in school but for some reason no one tried to trip us anymore. When I asked Alice about it she just smiled and said it would all be okay. Not a very helpful answer but I trusted her and let it go.

Pulling up to the curb beside my house we both stared at the technical masterpiece that was sitting in the driveway.

"It's so pretty. It's even better than I thought!" Alice turned to me and squealed, "What are you waiting for? Let's go test it out!"

We both jumped out of her car and ran to mine. "_Keys, keys, keys_. Alice, do you know where the keys are?" She pointed to the mailbox and I ran there, ripping out a padded envelope that contained the keys. I'd have to call someone about that; my precious baby could have been stolen. Nah, who was I kidding, this was _Forks _for goodness sake.

"Come on Bella, open it!" Alice was jumping up and down beside the passenger side door before I took pity on her and unlocked the car. Sliding into the driver's seat sent a calming sensation through my body. Everything was going to be okay. I had Alice, my car and a guitar. Life was perfect.

We drove around the outer edges of the town, trying to avoid any traffic before we returned and got ready for the night out. Charlie was leaving directly for La Push when he got off work and wouldn't be back until Sunday. He had approved of Alice staying for a weeklong sleepover and we were both ecstatic.

We put on jeans and a top, not bothering to fix neither hair nor makeup. Alice thought it might cause people to recognize me and I guess she was right. We got in our car and drove down to the karaoke place, parking right outside. The car got a lot of stares, as did we when we exited it.

They whispered as we walked past into the bar but our focus was soon diverted by some god awful screeching sound coming from the stage. Lauren and Jessica were trying to sing Jordyn Taylor's song Accessory. I was amazed they hadn't been booed of stage yet, but then again they were doing some quite provocative moves up there. I looked at Alice, shook my head and mouthed '_Pathetic_'. She burst out laughing just as the song ended and some of the other people in the bar joined in.

"Well, now I know that I won't have the worst performance here tonight." She joked as we made our way over to an empty booth. We ordered coke and some nachos to snack on before I stepped away and signed her up with the guy in charge of the music. When I came back she just shook her head at me and walked to the guy to sign me up as well. I noticed that Edward and Emmett had just signed in too and I couldn't wait to see what they were going to sing.

After a few more acts, varying from funny, good to downright awful it was finally Alice's turn. She walked up on stage and I could see her eyes widen when she read what song she was supposed to sing. I just smirked at her when she looked my way. I had her feelings for her boyfriend Jasper in mind when I picked this song. He lived in Europe at the moment with his twin sister but we were hoping that they were moving back the states soon. I winked at Alice as she threw herself into the song I picked out for her, Untouched by The Veronicas.

_"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched"_

I stood up and applauded when she was done, she had so much energy all the time and while performing she just seemed to glow with confidence. I walked up to her and hugged her while I congratulated her on a good performance.

"So, why haven't you been up on stage yet, Bella? Afraid you'll suck?" Laurens words could do nothing to dampen my current good mood so I simply ignored her, walked to the booth and waited for my turn. Just like I thought, Edward and Emmett –the later on crutches – had signed up in between me and Alice so we sat and waited patiently for the guys to start their song. Emmett didn't look too bothered by the cast, nor the girls that were ohhing and ahing over him.

I recognized the intro immediately and tried my hardest not to laugh out loud. I looked at Alice and I could see she had the same problem. Emmett was nodding his head to the music and Edward looked like he'd rather be someplace else. One More Drink was not something I would have pegged either for singing. Emmet jumped in and took Ludacris's part, leaving the other one to Edward.

_"It was Friday night  
And I was feelin' night yap!  
Downtown Atlanta, big city, bright lights,  
Mixin' Henny wit tha Sprite,  
While I'm drinkin' and drivin',  
No police lights,  
No police sirens,  
I'm headed to da club, lookin' for a freak,  
To spread a lil' love & to spread a couple cheeks,  
Pull up to da spot 26's like bam!  
Eyes on me like bitch do you seem  
Stroke to da front do' headed to da VIP,  
Bought a couple bottles and I took a couple sips,  
Strokin out da room and what do I see?,  
A nice round butt and a pair of double D,  
So, I cribed up like shawty what's happenin'?  
You killin' that dress and I love it wit a passion,  
Then she turned around and her face was (r)ight,  
She had a gap tooth and a mean overbite,  
But I was like hmmmm"_

Edward looked really quite uncomfortable but sang his part anyways. He did not go all in like Emmett did, but there are not many people in this world that could do what Emmett had done, making it look fun and not stupid.

_"If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you  
Is that what you wanna do shawty?  
If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you  
You too"_

Emmett was throwing his arms out, doing gestures I guess he thought was 'gangsta'. Me and Alice just sat there, laughing or asses off.

_"Woke up the next mornin' and all I can remember,  
Was takin' shots and tippin' a bartender,  
Surrender to da woman,  
That were bringin' me home,  
Cause' she started lookin' better,  
Every shot of patron yap!  
I jumped up wit a devilish grin,  
Cause' tonight damn right, I might do it again  
So I called up da homies (Whaddup?)  
Let's ride, we can hit the sports bar,  
Over on the South side,  
Get a couple of Coronas, couple of Limes,  
Went up to da bar, saw a couple of dimes,  
So I, slowly walked up an said Hi,  
My name is Ludacris and I'mma hell of a guy,  
One said I know who you are,  
I'm your number 1 fan,  
And right now was too bad,  
I got a man,  
And I said I understand,  
But where the hell is he at  
Cause' in a minute, if he don't show up it man"_

_"If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you  
Is that what you wanna do shawty?  
If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you  
You too"_

_"Ay Pain holla at em right quick man!"_

_"You gon get in trouble with your man girl, (don't get in trouble girl)  
Talkin bout how you're my biggest fan girl, (I know i know it)  
Now I don't wanna do, (please)  
What if you gon make me do? (don't make me do it, don't make me do it!!)  
If I had one more drink"_

_"One more drink I'mma get cha,  
Home, then I'll split cha,  
Grab the camera phone,  
And take a bunch drunk pictures,  
Cause' Hennessy mixed wit a whole bunch of buddha,  
Equals you, mixed with a whole bunch of Luda,  
And you know how far one drink could go,  
Start slurrin' my speech, slowin' up da flow_

_Hikin' up these skirts,  
Climbin' up your shirt,  
It's Mr. Latenight Luda and I like to flirt,  
So guess what baby girl"_

_"If I take one more drink,  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you (just one book)  
Is that what you wanna do shawty? (that's all it gon take)  
If I take one more drink, (hey)  
I'm gon' end up fuckin' you (who else T-Pain)  
You too"_

_"You hear what i'm sayin'??  
People to picky these days…damn it  
Too tall, too short, too fat, too skinny,  
Have a couple of drinks and quit discriminating,  
This is been a Luda Service Announcement_

_Deuces…_  
_Hahaha"_

The bar erupted into applauds and guys gave them both high fives as they walked – or in Emmett's case, hobbled - of the stage. I felt a nudge in my side and looked over at Alice. "You're up, go kick ass!" She then proceeded to shove me out of the booth, right in front of Emmett who was hopping past.

"Hey Emmett?" He looked at me and smiled, "Bella, right?"

"Yes, hey, I'm sorry about your leg. It really was an accident, I would _never _do anything like that on purpose…" He just continued to smile at me and said, "I know that, I saw Jessica pushing you but I was already moving and it's not easy changing direction when you're my size. I hope I didn't hurt you when I tripped over you?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "No, I'm fine. I have to get up on stage, it's not going to be easy following an act like yours." I said with a wink and went to the stage. I had no idea what song Alice was going to have me sing, but I was prepared for the worst. I looked at the screen and saw Lilly Allen – The Fear written in big letters. Aw hell, she was going to make fun of me. Well, at least no one besides her and me would get the joke. _Hopefully_.

The intro started and I prepared myself mentally for the next three and a half minutes.

_"I want to be rich and I want lots of money  
I don't care about clever I don't care about funny  
I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds  
I heard people die while they are trying to find them_

_And i'll take my clothes off and it will be shameless  
Cause everyone knows that's how you get famous  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah I'm on to a winner"_

I danced around the stage, playing out the things I was singing, though I only took my hoodie off.

_"I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

_Life's about film stars and less about mothers  
It's all about fast cars and cussing each other  
But it doesn't matter cause I'm packing plastic  
and that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic"_

I tried to bring as much attitude as I could, flirting a little bit with the guys closest to the stage.

_"And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
And its not my fault it's how I'm programmed to function  
I'll look at the sun and I'll look in the mirror  
I'm on the right track yeah we're on to a winner_

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear_

_Forget about guns and forget ammunition  
Cause I'm killing them all on my own little mission  
Now I'm not a saint but I'm not a sinner  
Now everything's cool as long as I'm gettin' thinner_

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by fear"_

The room erupted in applauds and a few of the guys I had interacted with were whistling as well. I looked over at Alice and saw that she looked a little nervous, motioning for me to go to her. I took a quick bow and jumped off the stage, weaving through the crowd towards her. I reached her at the same time as Lauren and Jessica, whom both quickly looked me over before saying, "You should probably not do that again Bella, it was _really _embarrassing watching you." Lauren clicked her tongue and walked away just as a big hand landed on my right shoulder.

"Dude, that was awesome! What where you talking about _'hard to follow your act_'" Emmett said the last part in a girly voice, probably trying to sound like me.

"Eh, I had no idea what song Alice had picked for me, but it turned out alright." I said, a little embarrassed by the sudden attention.

"Alright?! You sounded like a _pro_! You should totally have a record deal." Oh, I guess that's why Alice looked so nervous, I did a too good job.

"Really Emmett, it's no big deal. I just do it for fun, just like you." I tried to play it down and thankfully he dropped it as Edward stepped up beside him.

"Um, Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me and pointed towards the backdoor. I nodded and followed him as he led the way out into the cold air.

"Ugh, I feel like such a douche. I just want to apologize for saying all that stuff to you. Emmett told me that he saw Jessica push you and that it wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt." He looked slightly ashamed admitting this, his eyes shone with sincerity.

"It's okay Edward. I'm a terrible klutz, guess I'm just used to being around people who already knows to watch out whenever I'm near." He gave a laugh, "Surely it can't be _that _bad?"

"Oh you have _no _idea." I winced remembering the time I fell off the stage at a live concert, delaying the whole thing thirty minutes because I tore down some wires in the fall.

"Really? Huh, I guess me and Emmett will have to make sure you don't hurt someone again then." I looked at him skeptically wondering how he was going to manage that. Seeing my doubt he quickly explained, "We'll just have to catch you." Then he winked. He fucking _winked _at me. I could feel my heart melting all over again. He looked really good today in his dark wash jeans and emerald green polo with the sleeves rolled up.

We walked back to the booth where Alice and Emmett were in the middle of some huge debate. When they saw me and Edward they were both yelling for us to hurry up, although Emmett might have used some stronger words as well.

"What's the big hurry?" I asked them when I slid in beside Alice. Edward took a seat opposite me next to Emmett.

"Well, we were discussing cars, or rather, who has the coolest car at school. I should _totally _win that, I mean, have you seen my jeep? I've modified it so much that even the designer wouldn't recognize it anymore." I glanced at Alice after Emmett's little outburst and saw that she had leaned back in her seat, smirking.

"Is it that huge grey one?" I asked, silently wondering what car Alice thought was best, had she mentioned mine?

"Yeah, that's the one! I won't be able to drive it for a while though, so I'm stuck in Edwards's sissy Volvo."

"Hey, it's a nice car!" Edward defended while Emmett rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, and I'm four foot two. You can't defend a car like that bro, it's _sensible_, not _cool_."

Edward turned to me and asked, "What do you think Bella?"

"I. uh, I think that Alice's Porsche is very nice." I was trying to be diplomatic but Alice burst out laughing so hard that she had to lay down on the sofa, "Give me a second guys! Oh my God, the Porsche!? _Seriously Bella_?" She just continued to laugh and shake her head as the guys turned the attention back to me.

"What is she talking about Bella? What's wrong with the Porsche?" They both looked really confused but I didn't know what to say, "Well, it's a nice car, is it not?"

Edward looked at Emmett, "Huh, yeah, well I like it. How about you?" Emmett scratched his head before grumbling, "Yeah, it's alright, but my Jeep is still cooler."

Somewhere along the way Alice had sat up again but she was still laughing uncontrollably in between her words, "Guys, do you even know what kind of car Bella drives?" She snickered, "The _Porsche_.. Man, that's hilarious."

"Yeah, she drives that old rust bucket of a truck; you can't honestly think that it is the coolest car at school?" Emmett spoke each word slowly, as if Alice had gone insane.

"Na ah, she got her real car delivered this afternoon. I'm surprised that you two gear heads haven't heard about it yet."

"What so special about this car then?" Edward asked, looking very intrigued.

"Why don't you guys go see for yourselves? We're leaving now anyways, right Bella?" I looked at my clock, it was already close to twelve and we were supposed to watch a movie tonight as well. "Yeah, we're off. It's just outside if you want to see it." Alice and I stood up and started walking out the building. I could hear the guys doing the same.

Out in the fresh air I took a deep breath and made my way towards the crowd of people surrounding my car, "Um, guys, could you just move for a bit?"

"No way, wait for your turn!"

I looked at Alice who only rolled her eyes and motioned for me to try again, "Well, I'd love to wait for my turn to look at my own car, but see; I want to get home tonight." The guys whipped around and sneered at me.

"This cannot be your car." One of them said, as if were totally impossible for me to own a car like that.

"And why not?"

"It's not a girls car!"

I sighed and took up the keys, clicking the pad on the remote to unlock it.

"Is it my car now?" I asked while waving the key in front of his face.

"_Oh_, ugh, I'm sorry lady, it's just a really expensive car, and – _and_…"

"Forget about it, it's no big deal." The guys nodded and stepped back a few meters, letting Emmett and Edward see it for the first time.

"NO _way _Bella! You have an _Aston Martin_?!" I gave Emmett a shy smile and nodded.

"That is so cool, okay, it is cooler than my car, I mean, _wow_. What model is it?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he looked a bit sheepish. "You honestly don't know Emmett?" Edward snickered behind him but quieted when I looked at him, silently asking him if he knew.

I just laughed and shook my head, "Guys, it's an one-77. Ring any bells? It's got a 7,3 liters V12 and churn out about 700 bhp. It was a birthday present from my parents."

"Some parents. You think they'll adopt me?" Emmett joked.

"They've got their hands full with me I'm afraid." I motioned for Alice to get in the car and then turned to the guys, "I'd offer you a ride, but it's only got two seats. See you on Monday."

They waved and grinned when I turned the car on, revving the engine just a little so that they could hear what it sounded like.

We got back to my house fairly quick and fell asleep later that night to the ending credits of Titanic.

* * *

Disclaimer: Aston Martin owns the one-77, Steph owns Twilight, the singers listed below owns their songs. I bought a new pair of jeans yesterday though, that must count for something. Right?

Songs in this chapter:  
Jordyn Taylor – Accessory (sung by Lauren and Jessica)  
The Veronicas – Untouched (sung by Alice)  
Ludacris Ft T-pain - One More Drink (sung by Emmett and Edward)  
Lily Allen - The Fear (sung by Bella)


End file.
